


He Helps You Shop

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He Helps You Shop

You were at the mall trying to find new clothes because the one’s you had were starting to fit a bit small. You were looking at the plus size section in one store and became frustrated that there were absolutely no good choices. You started grabbing random dresses and stomping around. Michael followed you around,“y/n, do you even like those dresses? Maybe you should calm down a bit.” You kept grabbing random things and muttering under your breath. Finally Michael grabbed the clothes from you, “babe, calm down, tell me what you’re thinking.”

You sat down on a bench by the dressing rooms, “I’m just frustrated Michael, I feel so bad about myself lately, and it’s just more annoying when there are zero nice clothes! I walk around and 5/6 stores are made for girls who are thinner than me and when there is a store with a plus size section they’re pushed to the back of the store and there’s hardly anything to choose from! I just feel so gross.” You started tearing up and buried your face in Michael’s chest. He set the clothes down beside him and hugged you.

“y/n there is nothing wrong with your size! You look beautiful all the time! Yeah, the clothes suck, but the world just isn’t ready to embrace your beauty, and that’s not your fault. We’ll find somewhere else to shop, but I don’t want you feeling bad about yourself.”

You tried to interrupt him but you kept hyperventilating. “Shhh, just listen okay y/n? You’re not gross, you’re great. Yeah, you have curves, and I love it, and you should love it too!”

You hugged him, “I know I just feel bad when I look at myself and then look at all those posters and magazines, I just have all these stretch marks and I hate them.”

Michael tilted your chin up, “babe! It’s not real, we all have stretch marks! You gotta stretch the canvas to make room for more art! And you sweetheart -you’re the most beautiful art I’ve ever seen.”

The two of you eventually got up and put all the clothes back and walked out of the store when Michael looked at you, “y/n I have an idea and I don’t know if you’re going to like it but it’s an idea.” You kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, “I don’t know what it is, but let’s do it.” He smiled and led you over to another store, and into the men’s section. He looked so proud of himself, “you say you love wearing my clothes because you say they actually fit over your boobs right? Well you can buy flannels and shirts here and as for dresses you can just buy shirts for really tall people. And because you’ll be wearing a medium here instead of an extra large, you can feel a little bit better when you’re shopping. I can’t help with pants but-” You kissed him and started looking through the shirts, “no, this is perfect! I love this idea Mikey, thank you for helping me.”

The two of you spent the next two hours shopping, and Michael’s idea worked perfectly, you had never felt so comfortable in your clothes. Michael and you got in the car, “so, you’re gonna wear you own clothes now and not steal mine?” You laughed and held his hand.  _I’ll stop when you do._


End file.
